


остаёмся зимовать

by lena_budapest



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_budapest/pseuds/lena_budapest
Summary: два раза за зиму, когда Никс брал Сашу за руку
Relationships: Николай I/Александр Бенкендорф
Kudos: 4





	остаёмся зимовать

**Author's Note:**

> эстетика: https://m.vk.com/wall-176250540_6

Когда Никс берёт Сашу за руку первый раз, они сидят в кинотеатре и смотрят новые «Звёздные войны». Они тогда не стали покупать попкорн, но по стакану газировки себе всё-таки позволили, потому что оба, несмотря на солидный вид и подкатывающий к тридцати (в случае Никса) и к сорока пяти (в случае Саши) возраст, очень любили сладкое.  
Так что, когда Никс накрывает Сашину ладонь своей, у него под пальцами только чужая рука и ничего лишнего: ни крошек, ни липкого сахара. Рука слегка шершавая и тёплая, у Саши всегда тёплые руки, потому что он почти всю зиму ходит в перчатках, но не в блестящих кожаных, а в самых обычных шерстяных. Они чёрные, под цвет сашиного шарфа, Саша почти никогда не снимает их на улице, и Никс мог бы подумать, что он чего-то стыдится, но ладони у Саши самые обыкновенные, даже шрамов на пальцах нет.  
Сам Никс ни перчаток, ни варежек не носит, он не признаёт ни их, ни шарфов — делая исключение разве что для шапки, потому что не особенно прельщается возможностью схватить менингит.  
Но под конец января, Никс всё-таки сваливается с температурой под тридцать восемь, ничего серьёзно тут нет, обычная простуда, но Бенкендорф выдаёт ему тёплые вязанные носки, много-много горячего чая с лимоном и даже как-то раз варит куриный бульон. Тот получается слегка пересоленным, а ещё гренки подгорают, но Саша сидит рядом на диване, и Никс чувствует, что ему определённо лучше.  
— Я купил тебе перчатки, — однажды говорит Саша с порога. — Никаких больше голых рук.  
Перчатки действительно потрясающие. Они из мягкой чёрной пряжи и приходятся Никсу в самый раз, точно по руке.  
Поэтому, когда он берёт Сашу за руку, второй раз за эту зиму, они оба в перчатках. Мороз румянит сашины щёки, и Никс думает, что вот сейчас, в свете фонаря, он особенно красив. Они только что из гостей, немного пьяные, весёлые и слегка уставшие, стоят у подъезда и ждут такси. Никсу пряжа вовсе не мешает ему чувствовать тепло сашиных рук, и он спешно целует его, пока машина не приехала.  
Поцелуй получается странным: со вкусом брошенного ветром в лицо снега и чая с шоколадным тортом.  
Впрочем, им хватает и этого.


End file.
